We propose to grow under controlled conditions fungi selected for their ability to produce antibiotic compounds. Biologically-active secondary metabolites will be isolated, using bioassays at each stage of isolation. Structures of these compounds will be determined and they will then be screened for a wide range of biological activities to determined their therapeutic potential.